Witches of the Elements Book 8: Bringer of Silence
by Darkerangel
Summary: The time has finally arrived; Princess Aureka and Prince Dycoon are finally getting married. The Witches of the Elements must fulfill their destiny and become the legendary Elemental Knights of Th'rial. Strange vibrations have begun warning Jenna of the danger that is the malevolent evil known as The Bringer of Silence as it threatens to trigger the apocalyptic cataclysm known...
1. Episode 37: Whispers from the Earth

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 8: Bringer of Silence

((The time has finally arrived; Princess Aureka and Prince Dycoon are finally getting married. The Witches of the Elements must fulfill their destiny and become the legendary Elemental Knights. Strange vibrations have begun warning Jenna of the danger that is the malevolent evil known as The Bringer of Silence as it threatens to trigger the apocalyptic cataclysm known as The Reign of Silence.))

Episode 37: Whispers from the Earth

Jennafer Sanchez was standing still, looking at the night sky, only to feel a hand sliding around her waist. She turned and there in front of her was Tyisim.

"Tyi? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What? A guy can't see his girl?" he asked.

"I am not your girlfriend. Our relationship ended when you did that crime—,"

"For the last time, it wasn't me. I will prove my innocence my own way and we will be together, but until then just know that I still love you," he explained. Jenna looked into his brown eyes and reached over for a hug and whispered into his ear,

"Just…come back to me…" Jenna heard an unfamiliar whisper right back as it swept around her like wind. Her hazel eyes widen in shock, realizing Tyisim wasn't there anymore. She looked around when all of a sudden she felt a pulse that went through her similar to wind that would go around a person. She turned to her right and felt another one. There was something about each pulse, as if the Earth was trying to communicate to her. A sudden pulse overwhelmed Jenna as it knocked her down. Vibrations erupted from the ground, surrounding her as she fell off her seat in Science class.

"Jennafer!"

"Dropped my pencil…" she said, trying to play her fall off.

_"Nice,"_ said Zac telepathically.

_"Ya know,"_ agreed Jenna mentally.

"Class, we have a new student coming from… La'nanita High School," said Mrs. Neil.

The door swung opened as a female entered the room, wearing an ocean blue wavy dress top, big black belt around her waist, and high heeled black boots close to her knees. She had golden brown hair, short in the front, but long in the back, and swirls down the middle. She also had peridot eyes and brown creamy skin.

"Hi…I'm Metallica," she said as she brushed back her pretty hair. Trista right eyebrow arched up as Jenna, Angela, and Zac said, "Dammmmmmmnnn—."

"Girlfriend got it goin' on!" said Jenna, leaving the Science class. Accept for Zac, they were all waiting for Trista by her locker as she placed the talisman around her neck. After that they all met up with Travis to tell him about the new girl.

"She's alright," said Trista.

"Alright? Gurl puh-lease," said Angela. Just as Travis closed his locker door, he felt a tap on his shoulder,

"Hi—Travis right?"

"Ye—yeah?"

"Sup, I'm Metallica, guess I get to be your shadow for today."

"Oh."

"You're new too right?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, been here a year now," he said.

"Really, tell me all about it?" she asked while wrapping her arm around his and they started walking toward the cafeteria.

"Oh hell to the naw," complained Trista.

"Whoa, Metallica tryin' to steal your man," said Angela.

"Travis is not my man," slashed Trista.

"Riiight, we all know you like him," said Jenna. Angela turned and looked her straight in the eyes and said,

"Look, all we sayin' is if you don't claim him and make it known…somebody else will."

Trista stormed into the cafeteria in search for Travis, but saw that he was waiting line while his shadow made sure they had seats. Trista approached the table and slammed her hands down and said,

"Look, do not get any ideas."

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Travis…Travis is mine, so keep that in mind," expressed Trista.

"Funny, your name isn't on him. Interesting how he hasn't mentioned you," said Metallica, standing up.

"Do you want me to kick your ass, 'cause I will." Metallica walked over and stood face to face and said,

"HA! You might be hot…, but I'm sexy…and sex sells sweetie."

"…am I interrupting something?" asked T.K.

"Barely," moaned Trista with a wicked stare at Metallica.

"Let's go sit somewhere else—all of a sudden just got really crowded."

Trista clenched her fist so tight as if she was about to hit her just as Jenna and Angela rushed over to pull her away into the girl's restroom.

"That skinny little bitch is going down!" threatened Trista with her eyes pulsating while the girls fan her to calm down.

"You can't just beat her up…it's her first day," said Jenna.

"Yeah and look how long it took her to make an enemy," answered Trista.

"Okay, do you need me to hose you down, because just say the word," said Angela. Trista just heist at her like a cat.

"Let's just get through the day because we have a wedding to go to," suggested Jenna.

"Right! Princess Aureka and Prince Dycoon are finally getting married," expressed Angela with enthusiasm.

"That bitch got touched by an Angel—I'll kick her ass next week," said Trista feeling better. They headed out of the restroom and went to separate classrooms.

After school, the Witches of the Elements headed for the Magic Store while Trista gave T.K. the silent treatment.

"What the hell I do?" he asked.

"Keep it moving leader," joked Angela. About a couple of minuets later, they opened the store door and stepped in as T.K. held his bracelet up and cast the Crossing Over spell.


	2. Episode 38: Silent Wedding

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 8: Bringer of Silence

((The time has finally arrived; Princess Aureka and Prince Dycoon are finally getting married. The Witches of the Elements must fulfill their destiny and become the legendary Elemental Knights. Strange vibrations have begun warning Jenna of the danger that is the malevolent evil known as The Bringer of Silence as it threatens to trigger the apocalyptic cataclysm known as The Reign of Silence.))

Episode 38: Silent Wedding

They portal over from Earth to Elona and the landing couldn't have been perfect for once, as they appeared within the castle. Everyone within the castle was in a state of stress and panic as they rushed back and forth to make sure everything was perfect.

"Wow," said Zac.

"No, no, no…we want pink flowers not lavender," said the planner.

"Okay so you two go see the Prince while we three girls aid the Princess," said Angela.

"Right and afterward, we'll meet up at the ceremony just in case something happens," said Travis.

"Have you received any premonition lately Zac?" asked Jenna.

"Now that you've mention it, I haven't for a while," he answered.

"Weird…I keep getting this feeling as if the planet is trying to tell me something, but its all coded or staticie," explained Jenna.

"Keep your guard up and senses sharp," said Travis.

The girls entered into the dressing area as Princess Aureka stepped out and ask,

"How do I look?" Princess Aureka had a beautiful white flowing gown with pink beaded material at the bottom that went around the entire gown. She had a pink bow in the back that ran down, and a pink beaded corset design in the front of the gown. The strap that held the gown together went around her neck thus, exposing her back a little. She also had two armbands with see through sleeve and two gold bracelets that held them in place.

"WOW, you look amazing!" expressed Angela.

"You think? Is the pink too much?" she asked.

"Don't be silly, you look stunning," said Trista.

"I can't believe it…I'm getting married," she said with happiness.

"You and Prince Dycoon belong together—fate," said Jenna. Aureka giggled and answered,

"I don't know about that, but I do love him with all of my heart." Jenna looked over and noticed a glass of water sitting on a table. The water inside the glass started to show ripples, as if the table was vibrating.

"Jenna…is there something wrong?" asked the Princess. The last thing Jenna wanted to do was to worry the Princess so she answered with a no.

"Come come everyone, the ceremony is starting," said the planner.

"Let's meet up with the fellas and transform," suggested Trista.

The ceremony took place outside of the castle like a normal outside wedding setting. The harp began to play and that was Aureka's signal to start walking. She held her pink flowers in front of her and her vale was over her rainbow hair as she placed one foot in front of the other.

At first she looked around and smiled at everyone and then toward the middle of the isle, her attention went straight to Prince Dycoon. He extended his hand as she reached for it and they were side by side in front of the Priest.

"We are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony of our beloved Princess Aureka Vandarama of Elona and Prince Dycoon Mik'ky'ella Leonn'e of Levanear. If anyone believes these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace?" asked the Priest.

Suddenly without warning the ground quaked as if trying to prevent what is about to come from entering.

_"Jenna?" _said Zac telepathically.

_"I was right…something, or someone must have been suppressing your visions,"_ she said mentally.

The morning air suddenly felt alive as a bright flash escaped from the ground. What looked like lightning was crackling from the middle isle, leaping out of the ground. Each time the energy surged, dark clouds began to swarm. The wind was strong now, pulling everyone in. The final thunderous roar burst from the ground of the middle isle, leaving nothing but silence in its wake. Soon after a dark figure sprouted from the ground itself, she had a long flowing lavender and grey dress. She had grey skin, lilac hair, and wore a carnival mask that covered her entire face.

"Hello Princess Aureka and Prince Dycoon. My, are we having a wedding…and here I wasn't invited. My name is Denosh and I am the Bringer of Silence!" Her staff appeared and it was the same staff that Kibosh used meaning the shinning thing at the top has to be Kibosh's Crystal Heart that Na'ash took out.

"No," whispered Aureka.

"GO!" yelled Travis as he and Zac flew straight at her from the right. Denosh turned her head toward the right as the Crystal Heart pulsated, causing them to slam down into the ground as gravity pressed down on them. Angela and Trista came from the side as Denosh lifted up her hand as they levitated in the air.

Then, Denosh notice something around Trista's neck and said,

"The talisman of Damballa!" Denosh turned her body and inched her way over to Trista,

"No, Clivva!" said Jenna, casting a new spell as plant vines pushed and swung Jenna over. Just as Jenna cut in front, Denosh grabbed her shoulder and on contact, a strong current of electrical energy flowed through Jenna's body,

"AHHHAHHA!" she screamed as her body started moving rapidly as if time was speeding up. Then she without warning stopped in a hazy daze with her eyes closed and said, "Metasay mau sarama," then her eye lids shot up, as her hazel eyes glowed purple, "LIBARTEY!!" Suddenly the energy was turned back and unleashed throughout the entire field,

"NO!" shouted both Princess Aureka and Prince Dycoon as they both placed their hands up to suppress the energy from escaping as the screaming crowd of terrified people ran for cover.


	3. Episode 39: The Skull

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 8: Bringer of Silence

((The time has finally arrived; Princess Aureka and Prince Dycoon are finally getting married. The Witches of the Elements must fulfill their destiny and become the legendary Elemental Knights. Strange vibrations have begun warning Jenna of the danger that is the malevolent evil known as The Bringer of Silence as it threatens to trigger the apocalyptic cataclysm known as The Reign of Silence.))

* * *

Episode 39: The Skull 

The energy was suppressed, but both Jenna and Denosh vanished afterwards. With the wedding officially canceled, the Elemental Warriors, Prince Dycoon, and Princess Aureka met up in the throne room within the castle. They started to fan Aurkea down as she was in a state of shock,

"This cannot be happening," she said.

"Just calm down Princess, we'll deal with this," assured Travis.

"Can't believe there's another one," said Zac.

"Denosh is the eldest child and most powerful one in the Dark Craft," explained Prince Dycoon.

"Dark Craft?" asked Trista.

"Jenna's outburst wouldn't have happened if Trista wasn't wearing that damn talisman," complained Angela.

"Hey! Look missy, don't you dare point the blame at me. It was a special occasion AND…it…went great with my outfit."

"More importantly where is she?" asked Zac.

"Right here," said Jenna with a wicked grin, standing by the entrance. Before anyone could do or say anything, she waved her hand, casting a spell, "Congelo!" Her hand went by like she was saying hello slowly as everyone in the room suddenly froze in time. Jenna walked over and snatched the talisman off of Trista's neck and placed it around her's, transforming into Tāj Mahal.

Tāj Mahal walked down into a desert-like environment, wearing a black and white top shredded at the bottom, short black and white bottom, and leg long high heeled shoes. Her hair supernaturally flowed down to her butt; it was black as night with the tips green as the grass.

"She took the talisman," complained Trista as they all came to.

"Dammit…now what?" asked Zac.

"DUH!" shouted Angela, causing everyone to place their attention on her. "Her name!"

"The Taj Mahal Temple!" said Zac, Trista, and T.K. at the same time all on the same thinking page.

" Temple?" asked Prince Dycoon.

"Yeah," said T.K.

"I have seen nor heard of this temple you speak of?" said Princess Aureka.

"Unless it's…" said Zac.

"You think?" asked Angela.

"Ezekiel 69 was," he said. "Why not her's."

Back at the field,

"Pair Luna Mamaray, que es samariya. Pair Luna Mamaray, que es samariya. Pair Luna Mamaray, que es samariya!" chanted Tāj Mahal as the ground beneath her shook violently. A temple structured like the actual Taj Mahal began sprouting up out of the ground.

"At last, after decades of waiting." Tāj Mahal stepped forward once the temple was up and placed the talisman into the center keyhole door. She made the horn hand symbol with her fingers and turned her hand upside down, causing the talisman to rotate, opening the door.

"Nothing will stop me from reaching my destiny!" she said and stepped inside.

She started walking down the long empty hallway into the main chamber and there in front of her was an alter and on top of it was a skull,

"At last! The Skull of Damballa," she said. She continued walking; passing armored stone guardian knights statues with swords and shields in their hands, but suddenly stopped in-between the last set. She slowly turned her head to her right,

"Thank you Tāj Mahal…for opening the door for me," said a figure, peeking through the shadows as light reflected from its mask.

"…Denosh is it?" asked Tāj Mahal. Denosh stepped forwards, more close to the alter and said,

"This room isn't big enough for the both of us." Tāj Mahal smiled, raising her hands as a sword from the left stone guardian knight, lifted up and landed in her left hand. The same for the sword from the right stone guardian knight and said,

"Then allow me to make room," and clinked the two swords together, crossing them over, forming an _X_ to enchant them, "Penetro em gorpus!" "This battle is so…on."


	4. Episode 40: Dark Priestess:The Sovereign

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 8: Bringer of Silence

((The time has finally arrived; Princess Aureka and Prince Dycoon are finally getting married. The Witches of the Elements must fulfill their destiny and become the legendary Elemental Knights. Strange vibrations have begun warning Jenna of the danger that is the malevolent evil known as The Bringer of Silence as it threatens to trigger the apocalyptic cataclysm known as The Reign of Silence.))

* * *

Episode 40: Dark High Priestess vs. The Sovereign 

"HAAAA!" yelled Tāj Mahal spinning sideways with the blades, Denosh blocking every shot. She stopped as Denosh swung her staff up and down, pushing Tāj Mahal back. Denosh jumped only a few feet in the air and swung the upper half of her staff causing Tāj Mahal to crotch down with a block. Tāj Mahal stood up and flipped over Denosh,

"Veni tu vita!" cast Tāj Mahal as two stone guardian knights began to move. Denosh turned around and said,

"Be gone!" as the Crystal Heart on the staff brighten in color, shattering the stone guardians do to gravity.

"Impressive," said Tāj Mahal

"Very," said Denosh.

"That's certainly different?!" said Trista, riding on her broom. The others flew down, seeing the unusual temple gate opened.

"You hear that? Sounds like fighting?" said Angela. The Witches of the Elements peeked inside, seeing Denosh and Tāj Mahal going at it.

"This is getting ugly," whispered Zac.

"What is that in the middle?" asked T.K.

"Is that a skull?" asked Angela.

"Do you really think you have the power to stop me Denosh?" asked Tāj Mahal inside the temple.

"Sweetie I don't think…I know," said Denosh, thrusting her staff forward, surrounding Tāj Mahal with a dark red glow. Denosh lifted up and slammed her staff over on the other side, making Tāj Mahal lift up and slam overhead. Denosh walked over and grabbed the skull,

"With this skull thy power be mine!" shouted Denosh as she combined both her staff and the Skull of Damballa. Denosh now had a staff handle and on top of it was the skull.

Tāj Mahal slowly stood up,

"This will not be the end of my reign," she said.

"But it tis the end of you," said Denosh. She held the staff up as the skull's mouth dropped,

"NOAOAOHAAHA!" screamed Tāj Mahal, as the tattoo on her back ripped out along with her soul being sucked into the skull. The mouth closed as Jenna regained control of her body and collapsed onto the floor.

"Your soul is mine," said Denosh and vanished as the gang entered the temple, picking up Jenna.

Over at the castle, they brought Jenna in, who awoke, remembering nothing, but notice the tattoo of the weird symbol now was gone.

"A skull?" asked Princess Aureka.

"Yeah," said Angela.

"Something big is about to do down…and I don't like it," said Zac.


	5. Episode 41: Snatch between the Silences

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 8: Bringer of Silence

((The time has finally arrived; Princess Aureka and Prince Dycoon are finally getting married. The Witches of the Elements must fulfill their destiny and become the legendary Elemental Knights. Strange vibrations have begun warning Jenna of the danger that is the malevolent evil known as The Bringer of Silence as it threatens to trigger the apocalyptic cataclysm known as The Reign of Silence.))

* * *

Episode 41: Snatch between the Silences 

Deep within the Dark Forest, Denosh took the skull off the staff and placed it down on a stone alter.

"Now what Sovereign?" asked Na'ash.

"Now starts my plan muahahaha," she laughed, dropping a piece of glass, shell, and a kiwi into the potion, mixing them up.

"Which is?"

"My dear Na'ash, now that I have Tāj Mahal's powers The Elemental Warriors have been a thorn in my father's side for the longest and I plan to put a end to this…permanently," she explained while pouring the potion inside a glass jar that was shaped like a flower at the bottom with a long narrow tube going up.

A storm swept above the forest as dark clouds swirled around the cavern. Denosh started to swirl the mixture of toxin within the jar as the purple liquid began vaporizing into a purple gas-like fog,

"Come before the rising morn,

Here before the early storm.

Voices cast in wicked shells

Colder than the depths of hell." Denosh waved her left hand above the skull as

Lightning flash and thundered roared.

"Sun begins to set,

Moon begins to rise,

Snatch their hearts upon the weary skies.

Bring me their voices, their essences, their spells

So I may control the elements as well.

Solais incept adactus committo!!!" cast Denosh as the fog leaked out of the jar, forming huge dark purple claw-like hands.

Back at the castle,

"We have to get that skull," said Jenna.

"Easier said than done," added Angela.

"The faster we take down Denosh, the faster we can get back to a wedding," said Trista, nudging Zac who she notice eyes' were glowing.

"Something's coming…MOVE!" he yelled as purple claw-like hands entered the throne room doors.

"Shit!" shouted Jenna.

"Run!" yelled Prince Dycoon, whipping out his Sword of Light. Prince Dycoon swung the sword around, attempting to cut the foggy hands, but they swirled right passed him, avoiding the blade. Princess Aureka, Jenna, Angela T.K., Zac, and Trista bolted down the halls,

"You have got to be kidding me. After everything we been through, the one thing to get us running is fog?" complained Trista.

"Shut up and run bitch," yelled Jenna. Princess Aureka turned around and conjured up a shield, telling her warriors to keep running. The dark purple hands went through the shield as the left hand grabbed Angela,

"Ah!" she screamed as the right hand went inside of her, pulling out a bright yellow orb, causing Angela to pass out and hit the floor. The right hand clamped down as the yellow orb travels through its long arm, leading back to the jar. The yellow orb appeared in Denosh's sight and landed inside the jar. Trista turned around and summoned up a wind spell, cutting up the hands, but they quickly reformed and wrapped around her, stealing her yellow orb as well. Jenna, T.K. and Zac combined their powers, but it proved unaffected as the left and right hand went inside Zac and Jenna, stealing their yellow orbs. T.K. jumped inside a room and closed the door only to see that the hands come right through and attacked him. Now in possession of his yellow orb the dark purple foggy hands zoomed back into the forest and back inside the jar as the purple liquid turned golden yellow.

"It is done," said Denosh.

"What is?" asked Na'ash. Denosh waved her right hand above the jar as all five yellow orbs levitated out and jumped inside her.

"Come to me," she said, flinging her hand out as T.K.'s bracelet transported from his wrist to hers.

"Book of the Craft—I summon thee!" she said as the charm bracelet lit up. The book appeared, landing onto the stone alter.

"The Book of the Craft!" said Na'ash.

"You see Na'ash, Being Elemental Warriors they cast spells using words. Take away their voices and they are nothing…now the fun really begins," explained Denosh.

T.K. woke up along with the others,

"Are you alright?" asked Princess Aureka who helped gather them inside a room. T.K.'s mouth opened, but no words came out. Angela grabbed her throat enduring the same problem.

_"What the hell just happed?"_ asked Jenna mentally.

"Denosh…she stole your voices," said Princess Aureka, picking up their thoughts.

_"What? Why?!"_ asked Zac.

"She figured out that your elemental powers only work when you say a spell. Take away your voices and goodbye spells," explained Prince Dycoon.

"Not only that, but if Denosh played her cards right she has complete control over your powers," added Princess Aureka. T.K. checked and notice his bracelet was missing, _"She has the book_," he thought.

_"This is seriously bad you guys! How can we stop someone who has our powers?"_ asked Angela.

"They should know," said Prince Dycoon.

"They can't…especially now," said Princess Aureka.

"If not now then when? It is the only choice we have left," said Prince Dycoon.

_"H-E-L-L-O! What are you two talking about?"_ asked Trista. Prince Dycoon stared into the princess' colorful eyes as she sighed,

"Its time for you all to learn Elemental Magic, and in doing so…fulfill the rest of your destiny and become the extraordinary Elemental Knights," said Prince Dycoon.


	6. Episode 42: Elemental Magic of Water

Hi guys, I am soooo sorry for not posting a new chapter in a while. I've been busy and have been working on an a more original work called Book of Chthon. _Women are born with it. Men are initiated_ _in it._ Thank you_ Dark-Chocolate95 _sooo much for your comment. It gave me the boost that I needed. I do want to get Book of Chthon off the ground, but I will try to continue the Witches of the Elements story as well. I'm really excited about this season because Sooo many interesting things happens at the end of Book 3, early in book 4 and 5.

* * *

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 8: Bringer of Silence

((The time has finally arrived; Princess Aureka and Prince Dycoon are finally getting married. The Witches of the Elements must fulfill their destiny and become the legendary Elemental Knights. Strange vibrations have begun warning Jenna of the danger that is the malevolent evil known as The Bringer of Silence as it threatens to trigger the apocalyptic cataclysm known as The Reign of Silence.))

* * *

Episode 42: Elemental Magic of Water

_"Elemental Knights?"_ asked Jenna telepathically.

_"Elemental Magic?"_ asked Zac.

"Elemental Magic allows you to summon and control your actual element instead of projecting it," explained Princess Aureka.

_"You guys could have told us this like…oh I dunno, when the Bringer of Chaos and Order were kickin' our asses?"_ asked Trista.

"You weren't ready then," defended Princess Aurkea.

_"Oh and now we are? Least then we had powers,"_ added Angela.

"We didn't tell you because in order to become an Elemental Knight, it involves having the power of a god," defended Prince Dycoon.

"God? As in the Elonian's gods?" asked T.K.

"Yes. We will send you on your new journey, but it is up to you to deem worthy of having the power of a god," explained Princess Aureka.

"We'll be fine, but hurry back," added Prince Dycoon. Both Princess Aureka and Prince Dycoon raised their right hand, "Come back my warriors," whispered Aureka.

_"Wait…whoa!"_ shouted Zac as all five of them began to levitate in the air. Before they knew it, they were teleported into the far reaches of Elona, separated from one another.

_"AHHH!"_ screamed Angela, falling into the deep blue sea of Elona. She tried swimming, but a current pushed her away, pulling her down under. Suddenly she felt someone grabbing at her as a guy came up out of the water, her eyes widen in joy and happiness,

_"SYRUS!"_ said Angela mentally.

_"My Angel of the Sea,"_ he said telepathy, grabbing on to her so she wouldn't venture out any further. The same attraction she felt before when they first met was still there. Angela wanted Syrus more than ever now.

_"I missed you so much. I didn't know if you were a dream or my imagination,"_ she admitted with a smile. His beautiful turquoise eyes met her blue eyes as he touched the key that he gave her that was around her neck,

_"You kept it?"_ he said.

_"Yeah…I—"_ Before Angela knew it they were kissing, his lips felt moist and warm as she ran her fingers through his long cut brown hair.

_"I love you,"_ he whispered.

_"I…love you too,"_ she said surprisingly. She hardly knew him, but has never felt so strongly about someone like this before. Blitz did have his impact, but this feeling went beyond.

After a long silence he asked, _"What are you doing here?"_

_"Long story, can you take me to shore?"_ she asked. Angela placed her arms around his waist, now remembering that Syrus was a merman as he flapped his tail and swam for shore, beating the strong current.

_"Something's coming,"_ he said.

_"What?"_ she asked. Angela turned around seeing something huge slithering in the water. It wasn't an actual current that was pulling Angela, but that thing.

_"What is that?"_ gasped Angela.

_"Hold on,"_ said Syrus, kicking it into high gear. A huge serpent-like creature rose above the water and to Angela surprise it was a real unique sea serpent. It had long slender body, blue scales, colorful face with feathers, "AHAHARRAHAA!"

Syrus made it to a sandy area, watching Angela walk as he was unable to follow her on land. Suddenly a wave reversed itself and smacked Syrus in the face, causing him to fall back. The sea serpent eyes glowed, summoning up a whirlpool by magical means. The whirlpool started to pull Syrus in as he tried to desperately escape its grasp.

"No!" screamed Angela, but no sound came out her mouth still.

_"ANGELA!"_ he screamed.

_"Please...help me,"_ she pleaded, falling onto the sand. Angela didn't have neither Elemental Magic nor her elemental powers. Syrus was too far for her to use any of her bewitching abilities either. She looked up into the sky as the clouds opened up and a beam of light pierced downward into the water in front of her. The water swirled as an image of a male wearing an all white toga appeared before her.

"I…am Bova. The Elonian god of Justice and Elementalist of Water. Angela, before you reach the Forest of Illusia, there is a task you must complete. This…creature…this Tarasque, it has terrorized my seas for far too long. Your skills are admirable Elemental Warrior of Water but you will need assistance…you will need the power of the Elonian gods." Meanwhile as Bova talked, Angela's body started to pulsate as water from the sea itself rushed to surround her. "Take this weapon Angela of Summers, take this power and use it to defeat your enemies!"

When the water came down like a small shower, Angela felt different, powerful, and stronger.

_"Syrus,"_ she whispered. Angela started running literally on the water as she twirled her hands around. She swung left and a massive load of water sprung up and smacked Tarasque in the face. She did the same with her right hand as a massive load smacked Tarasque again. Irritated, Tarasque turned and swung its tail, causing Angela to do an upper back flip, flipping over the swinging tail. Tarasque lifted up its blue tail and quickly brought it straight down.

Angela spread out both her hands as a shield of water from the sea itself surrounded her and turned to ice just as the water from the slamming of the tail hit. Angela pushed her hands as the shield jetted toward Tarasque, causing it to dive into the water. Angela closed her eyes and started moving her arms in a repeating circular motion as Tarasque jumped up in front of her. Water surrounded Angela's hands as they turned into blades. Angela charged forward as Tarasque dove down to eat her. Angela jumped up and did a two quick spins, landing on the other side, behind the sea serpent as it froze in time.

"AHAHRAHARAHAR!" it screamed as its body started breaking into bits and pieces. Angela raised her hand and the whirlpool stopped. Still walking on water, Angela approached Syrus,

"Hmmahahah. Your gift cannot come without a price young Summers," whispered Na'ash. "Go zu gen zu, reggie hung gone zu!" A massive load of sand charged in Angela's direction as it separated into claw-like hands, reaching over and grabbed Syrus by his shoulders,

_"AH!"_ he screamed.

_"No!"_ shouted Angela, but it was too late as the hands pulled him onto the beach and sucked him down into sandy surface like quicksand. This sent Angela in a raging state as she raised her hands, creating a giant wave but before it hit, Na'ash was gone.


	7. Episode 43: Elemental Magic of Fire

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 8: Bringer of Silence

((The time has finally arrived; Princess Aureka and Prince Dycoon are finally getting married. The Witches of the Elements must fulfill their destiny and become the legendary Elemental Knights. Strange vibrations have begun warning Jenna of the danger that is the malevolent evil known as The Bringer of Silence as it threatens to trigger the apocalyptic cataclysm known as The Reign of Silence.))

* * *

Episode 43: Elemental Magic of Fire 

"Whoooaaa!" shouted Zac, landing in a desert-like environment.

"Get…the HELL off me!" shouted a female's voice. Zac blinked a few times, realizing he landed on top of someone. He moved off of her and noticed she looked familiar from behind, but as she turned toward him his eyes widen in disbelief,

_"Frost!"_

"Oh…its you," she said dully.

_"What are you doing here?"_ he asked.

"I could ask you the same question. Someone jumped me and I woke up here…and then a brat who sister I hate landed on me," she said. "You?"

_"…you know what, never mind,"_ he said and began walking away from her.

"So what that's it? You ask me a question and I answer, but when I ask you a question you shut down? I didn't thin being so cold was part of your nature," she said to hurt him while following him with her arms crossed.

_"What you except, you tried to kill my little sister."_

"My reason was just. Don't you forget that."

_"Forget that?"_ Zac repeated while stopping suddenly. _"You're a psychotic bitch. You need help, and if you think I'm going to stand by and allow you to hurt Angela, you're dead wrong." _

"That…bitch killed my brother. You have no idea what if feels like to lose someone you care about," she said.

_"You? Care for someone. Funny, I'm having a hard time picturing you caring about anyone. Seeing that your heart is as cold as ice,"_ he said while staring into her icy blue eyes.

"If it is, your sister made that way. She created the person I am today."

_"I was there. I was against Angela going out with Blitz in the first place, but he kept pushing his way into her heart. He truly did care for her,"_ admitted Zac and for once seeing a bit of hurt in her eyes as she smacked him.

"You lie! It is because of her that he is dead and her alone and I will see that justice is met." Zac rubbed the side of his face that was hit. Right then and there he would have blasted Frost's butt, but she didn't know that he had lost his powers and had to play it cool.

_"The one you should be angry at is Kibosh; she was the one who killed your little brother."_

"If it wasn't for Angela he would be alive even today," she said. Zac remembered that day and how Kibosh was going to kill Angela, but Blitz dashed in front of Angela and sacrificed himself for her.

_"He sacrificed himself for her. He did it willingly,"_ he said.

"Shut up…shut up, shut up, shut up." Frost swung back her hand, but this Zac saw coming and grabbed it. On contract a power surged within them both as Frost's pale hand started to show color. She snatched her hand away from him and her hand went back to a pale tone.

_"Did you feel that?"_ he asked.

"I felt nothing. I don't feel remember," she said.

_"No…you felt it to. Warmth…caring,"_ he added.

"So what if I did?" admitting Frost.

It was almost as if the sand under their feet moved as they both fell to the ground, Zac landing on top of her again. This time their eyes met as Frost grabbed his shoulders in attempt to push him off of her, but she hesitated.

"…why…why ever single time I get close to you I have these emotions? How come very single time I'm around you the icy wall I build crumbles right before me. What witch craft is this?" she asked, a million feelings escaping now.

Without realizing it Zac's lips touched Frost's and cluttered emotions shattered free as her heart started to melt, wrapping her arms around his shoulder's and kissed him as deeply as she knew how, pulling him closer to her. All she wanted now was to be with him, to never be apart. Their lips came together and parting as they wrestled through the sandy floor, moving closer together. Zac's weight pressed into her chest, his hand was stroking up and down her side, along her ribs and curving around her hip.

"Gen swan yo, reggie gen zu za," chanted a recognizable voice. Zac pulled away and lifted his head to turn, seeing Na'ash standing behind them as a hand sprouted from the sandy floor and grabbed Frost by the ankle, dragging her away from Zac.

"Noooo!" screamed Frost as three more hands came out of the sand and grabbed her, preventing her from using any of her ice/snow powers.

"FROST!" shouted Zac, but no sound came out. He looked up into the sky as the clouds opened up and a beam of light pierced downward into the sandy floor in front of him. A patch of sand melted, turning into glass as an image of a female with pink hair wearing an all white toga appeared before her.

"I…am Gwendolyn, goddess of Virtue and Elementalist of Fire. Zachariah, the gods demand more of you. You have learned to use your powers well, but it alone will not carry you to the end of your task. I offer you the very power I used to slay a Phoenix." Meanwhile as Gwendolyn talked, Zac's body started to pulsate as fire from beneath the sandy floor itself rushed to surround him. "Take this gift and use it to complete your quest, take this weapon Zachariah of Summers, take this power and use it to battle your enemies!"

The fire swirled and traveled above him. Zac felt different, powerful, and stronger than ever before. Zac brought his hands up, creating a fireball from the swirling fire above him and sent it directly at Na'ash, but when it hit both he and Frost were gone. The fire swirled down in his hand and transformed into a red shard.


	8. Episode 44: Elemental Magic of Earth

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 8: Bringer of Silence

((The time has finally arrived; Princess Aureka and Prince Dycoon are finally getting married. The Witches of the Elements must fulfill their destiny and become the legendary Elemental Knights. Strange vibrations have begun warning Jenna of the danger that is the malevolent evil known as The Bringer of Silence as it threatens to trigger the apocalyptic cataclysm known as The Reign of Silence.))

* * *

Episode 44: Elemental Magic of Earth 

Jenna removed a bunch of tree limbs out of her face. She had teleport to what looked to be a jungle, but wasn't sure. She noticed a cave up head and continued walking toward it until she snapped a twig by stepping on it. Jenna shivered for a brief second, feeling a rush of sorrow and helplessness over came her. _"Tyi?"_ she gasped, knowing the feeling was him. She didn't know how, but Tyisim was here in Elona somewhere. She looked up into the sky as the clouds opened up and a beam of light pierced downward into the rocky floor in front of her. A patch of rocks started the mold as an image of a female with brown short hair wearing an all white toga appeared before her.

"I…am Lynith, goddess of Truth and Elementalist of Earth. Jennafer, the gods are pleased with your progress, but your current skills will not be enough to defeat the minions of Xion. I offer you the power to wipe out your enemies where they stand. But you must earn such a gift. The Behemoth…one of the dark gods of Elona. Bring me his head Jennafer of Sanchez, and I will give you the ability to will its power!"

"_You're kidding right? You want me a mortal…witch for bring you the head of a dark god?"_ asked Jenna. Lynith pointed her finger, Jenna turned around seeing Tyisim hanging from a tree. His hands were tied up by a vine as his body dangled. _"Tyi!"_ shouted Jenna, running to his aid. As she approached the tree, something caused her to stop.

"ROAOAORARAOAARA!" The ground quake as a massive size monster crept out of the forest, eyeing Jenna. The Behemoth had a grey purple skin tone, white fur on this arms, legs, and back, long claws and sharp teeth. Jenna cracked her knuckles, _"Let's get this party start, 'cause I'm here to rock your world." _

"AHRAHRA!" screamed the Behemoth as it jumped in the air and stomped down hard on landing, then he locked hands and slammed them down too, creating a wave from the ground itself.

_"Goddamn,"_ panicked Jenna. She clinched her fists and closed her eyes tight, concentrating with all her might. The wave of dirt and gravel came and went right through her. She altered her body again, making it rock hard and charged toward the Behemoth. The Behemoth stomped his right foot, creating a massive ripple. Jenna hopped on a ring and it gave her the push she anticipated as she jumped up, spun around and kicked him in his chest, sending the Behemoth flying, while she was in mid air and before he flew, he grabbed her foot and threw her into the rocks that made up the cave she saw earlier. The Behemoth walked toward her, his dark eyes glowed purple as vines wrapped all around Jenna, preventing her from moving. The Behemoth turned his head as a chunk of the cave broke off and levitated in the air. He tilted his head and sent the boulder flying in Jenna's direction. Jenna closed her eyes and walked through the vines, then she turned rock hard and grabbed the boulder as it hit, pushing her back. Her feet dug through the ground as her fingers dug into the boulder. _"AHHHH!"_ she screamed, spinning around once and sent the boulder flying right back, crashing into the Behemoth face. She quickly ran up, jumped in the air and locked hands. As she came falling down, she raised her fists and decked the Behemoth directly on its head. The Behemoth crashed face first onto the ground as Jenna landed on its back. She turned and grabbed his head,

"AARARAHAAHA!" he screamed.

_"You messed with the wrong chicka beyoch!"_ shouted Jenna as she snapped his neck. Jenna jumped off of him, seeing that his body started to dissolve until a bright green shard was left behind. She snatched it and once it was in her hand, Jenna's body started to pulsate as ground itself circled around her underneath. Jenna felt different, powerful, and stronger than ever before now. She lifted her hand and the vine that had Tyisim lowered him on command.

Jenna ran over and untied Tyisim hands, checking to see if he was alright. His eyes slowly opened, she wanted to communicate with him, but no sound came out her mouth.

"Gen swally, gen zu za."

"Look out!" shouted Tyisim, pushing Jenna out of the way. A huge hand made of sand grabbed Tyisim and dragged him toward Na'ash.

_"NO!"_ shouted Jenna, waving her hand. A tree swung one of its branched, but missed…Tyisim and Na'ash were gone.


	9. Episode 45: Elemental Magic of Wind

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 8: Bringer of Silence

((The time has finally arrived; Princess Aureka and Prince Dycoon are finally getting married. The Witches of the Elements must fulfill their destiny and become the legendary Elemental Knights. Strange vibrations have begun warning Jenna of the danger that is the malevolent evil known as The Bringer of Silence as it threatens to trigger the apocalyptic cataclysm known as The Reign of Silence.))

* * *

Episode 45: Elemental Magic of Wind 

Trista jumped down from a branch, seeing that she was in a dead forest. The bare trees were all that was there, but the place was just lifeless…no growth, no green, or even animals.

_"Uhhh…this is just grannnnd,"_ she moaned.

_"You're telling me."_ Trista turned seeing T.K. with his back against a tree. Trista loved T.K.'s spiked silver hair and his eyes were so gorgeous at night.

_"What are you doing here?"_ she asked in a shocking tone.

_"Your guess is as good as mine,"_ he answered, approaching her.

_"Aureka and Dycoon teleported use to different places of Elona?"_

_"Yep, and I figure we are suppose to go up there,"_ T.K. point to a mountain not far of a distance from where they were. They started walking as Trista rubbed her arm up and down, unable to feel the wind which was a bad sign.

_"Are you cold?"_ he asked.

_"No I'm fine,"_ snapped Trista. _"I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."_

_"I just asked a question, you don't have to play all big and bad with me,"_ he said, while stepping over a muddy patch of dirt.

_"Playing? Who the hell is play?"_ she asked.

_"Admit it Washington, under that hardness there is a sweet cute girl underneath."_

_"You know what T.K. I had it up to here with your bull shiii…you think I'm cute?"_ she asked, pushing back her blonde hair.

_"Well duh, I mean…you're beautiful. I've been crushing on you since the very first time I laid eyes on you," _he admitted. She remembered the first day she saw T.K. in one of her classes. He was fine then and is still fine now.

_"Really?"_ she said, stopping. _"Why haven't you asked me out or anything like that?"_

_"Because we're never alone. We're either with the others or you're with a guy,"_ he said, looking into her green eyes. Trista's feelings she tried so hard to push back broke free of their restraints, as she notice they were alone now.

_"We're alone now,"_ she said, easing closer toward him. He slid his arms around her waist,

_"I like Trista…a lot,"_ he stressed. She smiled and said,

_"I like you too…a lot."_ They kissed as passion and happiness rushed in Trista's soul.

_"Does this make use official boyfriend and girlfriend?"_ he asked.

_"Shut up,"_ she said with a smile, pulling him in as her lips pressed against his more. Just as Trista wrapped her arms around Travis' neck, her eyes took on a glowing orange catlike appearance,

"Gaws zu gen zu, reggie hung gaws zu."

"MOVE!" she shouted but no words came out her mouth, pushing Travis out the way as a claw made from sand lunged at them. She rotated her body and did a back flip just as the claw dug its nails into the soft dirt. They turned seeing Na'ash, trying to conjure up another sand creation.

_"Roxi!"_ shouted T.K. in which she nodded, understanding what to do next. T.K. unleashed a blinding display of fireworks, creating nice size hole in the building of sand. Roxi ran with her fast reflexes and jump through the hole and swung with her left fist in Na'ash's jaw. Roxi kneed him in his gut then kicked him again in the face. He flicked his hand as sand pushed her back. T.K. jumped in the air and ambushed Na'ash with fireworks. Na'ash coiled his arm creating a shield made from sand, but Roxi stood on her hands and grabbed Na'ash head with her feet, rotating herself around she slammed him into the soft soil. Roxi and T.K. stood next to each other as Na'ash stood up, bleeding.

"Damn you two," he said as sand crashed into him. When all was clear he was gone. Trista's eyes turned back to normal as she checked to see if Travis was alright, but something stopped her. She looked down into the soil as the ground started split and open, releasing a beam of dark light, piercing upward into the shadows in front of her. The shadows started the mold as an image of a male with a grey black helmet over his head wearing an all black toga appeared before them. Black fog danced around him, his glowing red eyes narrowed as he began talking in a deep demonic voice.

"I…am Vyga, god of Obedience and Elementalist of Darkness. Your progress is impressive Trista, but your skills will not carry you to your ultimate goal. I offer you the winds of Ominous itself. The very same winds of the dead, which stands ready to fight at your side." Trista glanced at Travis, and he raised an eyebrow. "Take this weapon Trista of Washington, take this power and use it to KILL your enemies!" Vyga held out his black armored hands as a white shard appeared. She reached for it and held it in her hand an on contact a rush of increased of power and desire fused with her very soul.

"Hmmmuuahahahaha," laughed Vyga, disappearing in the darkness.

_"Tris…Trista?"_ called T.K., grabbing her shoulder. Travis' silver eyes widen as he quickly step back. When T.K. grabbed her shoulder, she slowly turned around as her eyes turned into an unearthly shade of pale green,

"Hmmahahaha…Trista isn't here anymore. I'm Cassidy," she smiled and flicked her finger sending T.K. flying into a tree. "I am…the badest witch…muuahahahahaha!"


	10. Episode 46: Elemental Magic of Lightning

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 8: Bringer of Silence

((The time has finally arrived; Princess Aureka and Prince Dycoon are finally getting married. The Witches of the Elements must fulfill their destiny and become the legendary Elemental Knights. Strange vibrations have begun warning Jenna of the danger that is the malevolent evil known as The Bringer of Silence as it threatens to trigger the apocalyptic cataclysm known as The Reign of Silence.))

* * *

Episode 46: Elemental Magic of Lightning 

"Ahhh!" screamed Travis, slamming into a tree.

"What a wonderful body I happened to possess."

_"Uh…Cassidy is it?"_ asked Travis, standing up slowly with his left hand on his right shoulder.

"I'm how you say…Trista's dark side."

_"So she has a wild side, sexual side, and now a dark side? Damn, I like this girl more and more,"_ said Travis with a devious grin.

"…cute," said Cassidy dully, flicking her pointer finger again. This time T.K. was ready and dodged the blast of wind that shattered the tree in half. "You think it's funny? I am the badest witch of the all!" "I can control earth," said Cassidy, lifting her hand palm first in the air. Wind started to swirl heavily around a patch of dirt as the soil lifted up off the ground. "I can control water," she said, pointing her finger toward a patch of water that was by the mountain. About 10 of it lifted in midair and flew straight toward Travis as he jumped out of the way again. "I can will it all!" Cassidy raised both her hands in the air, summoning forth dark clouds, forming a storm.

He looked up into the sky as the dark clouds opened up and a beam of light pierced downward into the mountain. A piece of the mountain came off and started the mold as an image of a beautiful female, hair made of pure gold, wearing an all dark blue toga with stars appeared before him.

"I am…Helena, goddess of Life and Elementalist of the Heavens. Travis…you grow stronger as your joiner continues, but if you are to succeed in your quest, you will need my aid. I offer you the greatest power of all the gods of Elona, the mother of the pantheons…I offer you the power of the heavens. Take this weapon Travis of Ka'Harris, take this power and use it to crush your enemies!"

"Wha…what is this power?" questioned Cassidy, sensing a change in T.K. Travis absorbed the power he was given and his eyes opened up a lightning bolt came crashing down, striking Cassidy directly,

"AHHHHH!" she screamed as her body start to rapidly twist and turn as if time was speeding up. T.K. ran over and picked up Trista's passed out body. He looked at Helena who smiled and waved her hand a crossed slowly as Zac, Angela, and Jenna started to appear next to him. First as clear see through images, but then they started to ripen as living figures.

_"The hell?"_ asked Jenna.

_"How did I get here?"_ asked Zac.

_"ZAC!"_ yelled Angela, grabbing him which turned into an embracing hug.

_"You guys alright?"_ asked T.K. He turned back, but Helena was gone.

_"Barely. I saw Syrus, but Na'ash took him away from me,"_ explained Angela.

_"Wait what? Tyisim was here and Na'ash took him away,"_ said Jenna. Zac didn't dare to tell his everyone including his sister that he and Frost made out and that she was captured too.

_"Na'ash tried kidnapping us too, but we held our ground,"_ explained Travis just ast Trista started to wake up.

_"Damn gurl, what happened to you?"_ asked Jenna.

_"You alright sweetie?"_ asked Travis.

_"Sweetie? Did I miss something?"_ asked Angela in which Jenna raised a brow.

_"We're a couple okay. Damn, back the hell up,"_ said Trista. T.K. couldn't help but the laugh knowing that she was back to normal as he set her down.

_"Awww,"_said Angela giving the two a hug.

_"'Bout damn time,"_ smirked Jenna.

_"I totally saw this coming,"_ said Zac which Jenna gave him a smack on his stomach,

_"You knew?"_

_"Damn, must I tell you guys all my visions?"_ he asked with a smile.

_"What's that?"_ asked Trista. T.K. looked down to see that something was in his hand. Upon opening it he saw that it was a yellow shard.

_"Whoa, did we?"_ asked Jenna and they all started to pull out their shards. It turned out that Angela had a sapphire shard, Zac had a ruby shard, Jenna held a emerald shard, Trista held a diamond shard, and T.K. had a citrine shard.

_"What does this mean?"_ asked Angela.

_"I'm guessing their pieces of the Golden Chalice of DegaIllah,"_ said Zac.

_"You think?"_ asked Trista.

_"I would know. Had one of those bad boys stuck in my arm remember,"_ he said. Suddenly the shards started to glow bright in color and out of nowhere the ground started to quiver.

_"Whoa…Jenna?"_ said Angela.

_"So not—me—doing this,"_ stuttered Jenna.

_"Look!"_ pointed Trista. The dark clouds swirled around the mountain as a lighting bolt crashed directly into it, shattering it to pieces as giant flying serpent uncoiled itself from its hiding.

"Muuhahahahaa…I am the Leviathan, dark god of the primordial world. Now I will add your power to my own!"

_"Damn…I just wet my pants just a tiny bit,"_ joked Angela. The Leviathan was green and blue with two curly fins for ears, two small fins for arms, two giant fins that were wing-like, and a tail. It flew up in the air and crashed down into the ground as the gang scattered, "Ahhhgg!"

_"Take this!"_ yelled Jenna, who swung both her hands sending three boulders into him, but the Leviathan swung its tail. This caused the boulders to head for the opposite direction as Zac and Trista and to jump out of the way. Zac flicked his hand, but nothing happened, realizing he needed the actual element of fire in order to use his elemental magic. Wind started to pick up as Angela a small puddle of water into ice spears and launched them. They hit, but made no dent in the Leviathan think scales. His eyes glowed as Angela slammed into ground and into Jenna.

_"We need our armor,"_ said Trista.

_"He's too strong,"_ said Zac.

_"Together…together we can beat him,"_ said T.K., helping Jenna and Angela up. Travis raised both his hands as the dark clouds sent down a lightning bolt upon his command. The Leviathan glowing eyes caused the bolt curve direct itself toward Travis.

_"Shit!"_ he said and moved out the way as the bolt fried a tree, setting it on fire. _"Trista now!"_ shouted T.K. Trista began to concentrate only on the wind that was blowing all around them now.

_"I possess the winds of Ominous. Behold the winds of the dead!" _shouted Trista as she unleashed ten balls of wind with tails attach to them. The balls started to shape into the upper body of a skeleton with a sword in their right hands.

"HoooAHahhahhahahahhaooahah!" they cackled, zoom around the Leviathan, attacking him inhumanly.

_"Jenna, Angela!"_ shouted T.K. With all Jenna's might using elemental magic she lifted up what was left of the mountain and bolted it into the Leviathan.

"Ahh!" it yelled in pain. The water that was left Angela formed one big spear and shot it into his chest.

_"Zac go!"_ Zac collected the fire from the tree that was burning, creating a blaze that burnt the Leviathan. The winds then wrapped around the Leviathan and Trista grabbed their long comet-like tails and pulled as the Leviathan hit the ground hard.

_"DIE!"_ yelled T.K. as the giant lightning bolt, bolted downward hitting the Leviathan.

"AHAHAHANoooooo!" he screams, his body turning to ashes.

_"Wooooo, we did it!"_ shouted Jenna.

_"Hollas,"_ said Angela.

But was it too soon to celebrate as a green aura rose above the ashes,

_"Shit, what now?"_ asked T.K.

_"That aura…the Flower Maiden?"_ said Zac remember what she felt like the first time they met. The Flower Maiden helped them sneak into Kibosh's ship, but what is she doing here now? And how did she cross over to Elona?

"Congratulation Witches of the Elements, You have freed the pantheons from their torment of the Leviathan, dark god of the primordial world. His flesh has tainted the fires of elements and embodies it with the powers of the gods. These ashes will give you great strength young ones, take them within you and use the strength to slay your enemies," said the Flower Maiden as the ashes of the Leviathan floated in up in the air and around them, attaching to Witches of the Element's bodies. Their shards fused together with their Platonic solid or element symbol that dangled around their necks. "These belong to you young warriors. These are the very same swords the Elemental Warriors before you, used in the final battle. Now they rightfully belong to you. Fused them with the power of the shard and turn them into your very own weapon," she explained as each of them received a Katana sword. "The time is now Elemental Warriors become what were born to be. Own your element and will its power. You are the Elemental Knights!"


	11. Episode 47: Legendary Elemental Knights

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 8: Bringer of Silence

((The time has finally arrived; Princess Aureka and Prince Dycoon are finally getting married. The Witches of the Elements must fulfill their destiny and become the legendary Elemental Knights. Strange vibrations have begun warning Jenna of the danger that is the malevolent evil known as The Bringer of Silence as it threatens to trigger the apocalyptic cataclysm known as The Reign of Silence.))

* * *

Episode 47: Legendary Elemental Knights 

"Princess! We just received word that The Sovereign has collected two shards and implanted them into the eye sockets of the skull," huffed Lieutenant Edwards.

"WHAT!" yelled Prince Dycoon.

"If she has two shards then Denosh has enough power to release The Reign of Silence," worried Princess Aureka.

"Prince Dycoon and Princess Aureka you must take a look at this," said a guard named Taolis. The main guards followed Aureka and Dycoon onto the balcony where they are able to see five comets with the colors yellow, blue, green, white, and red flying over the castle.

"They did it," smiled Princess Aureka.

"Yes. But will it be enough," questioned Prince Dycoon.

"Denosh is heading for the kingdom with an demonic army!" shouted a guard below.

Far and yet near to the kingdom, Denosh's Darklings marched over a hill. These bloodthirsty creatures are a mix between Tāj Mahal's Heart Snatchers and Denosh's own vision of an imp. They had jet black fur, sharp claws, and bright yellow devious eyes.

"Witness the power as I release The Reign of Silence upon this pathetic planet!" shouted Denosh, who levitated above her army. Denosh held her staff firmly and started waving it in the air. The two red shards glowed, giving off the impression that the skull had glowing red eyes. A dark and unnatural storm started to form and swirl above Denosh. "_Vestu e Vines chet. portestas genuras genaet. Vestu e Vines Chet. Portestas Genuras Genaet. Portestas E Velabit!"_

The comets crashed outside the kingdom as the Elemental Warriors stepped through the dust haven regaining their voices back.

"Whoa. Someone's been busy," said Angela.

"How man you think?" asked Trista.

"Over a thousand I reckon," said Zac.

"This is so gonna be fun," said Jenna, excited.

"You guys ready?" asked T.K. They all nod their heads.

"Eh? Elemental Warriors. We finally meet face to face. Your elemental power was so joyful use," said Denosh. "Now…come with it then!"

They all stood in a V formation with T.K. being in the middle. With their Katana's pointed forward T.K. began the transformation,

"Elemental Warriors…" he brought his sword over his head, almost touching his back. Zac and Angela crossed their swords touched Travis' while Jenna and Trista placed their swords on Zac's and Angela's.

"Earth…Fire…Wind…Water…Lighting," each of them said.

"UNITE!" shouted T.K., lifting up his and everyone else's as a barrage of red, blue, green, white, and yellow light bombarded them. The light attached to their skin, transforming into armor.

The ground covered Jenna with dirt, upon hardening into armor. She was wearing an emerald breastplate and backplate. Her hands were in gauntlets, but her arms were exposed. Jenna was also wearing a leather belt type armored skirt. Her spiked out hair wasn't spiked anymore, but down and long, covering most of the backplate. Her hair fully green now, but the tips were black. The shard's power inside the Cube around her neck transferred from there to her hand as she grabbed her Katana, transforming it as well. It transformed into a giant heavy sized axe looking-type sword, "I am the Elementalist of Earth!"

Fire engulfed Zac, upon hardening into armor. He had the same thing Jenna had, but his armor was the color ruby, his arm was completely covered, but he had Plate armor instead of a skirt for the legs, knees, and ankles. The shard's power inside the Tetrahedron around his neck transferred from there to his hand as he grabbed his Katana, transforming it as well. It transformed into a double-bladed sword, "I am the Elementalist of Fire!"

The winds twist and turn around Trista, upon hardening into armor. She was wearing the same armor Jenna was wearing, but it took upon a diamond-type color. The shard's power inside the Octahedron around her neck transferred from there to her hand as she grabbed her Katana, transforming it as well. It transformed into butterfly swords which the outer handles had spikes, "I am the Elementalist of Wind!"

Water took over Angela, upon hardening into armor. She had the same armor as the other girls, but hers took on the color of sapphire. The shard's power inside the Icosahedron around her neck transferred from there to her hand as she grabbed her Katana, transforming it as well. It transformed into a black bladed sword, "I am the Elementalist of Water!"

Lightning kindled Travis, upon hardening into armor. He had the same armor Zac had, but it took on the color of citrine. The shard's power inside the Dodecahedron around his neck transferred from there to his hand as he grabbed his Katana, transforming it as well. It transformed into hook swords, "I am the Elementalist of Lightning!" All five to them stood together and said as one, "Together we are the Elemental Knights!"

"Whoa…the hell?" asked Jenna, checking herself out. "What the hell is this shit?" she asked, grabbing a chunk of her long green hair.

"Wow Jenna. Nice legs," Zac snickered.

"One more word from you and this sword will be going straight up your—"

"You guys…hello, battle here," said Angela.

_"Elemental Knights you must stop Denosh. She has already released The __Reign__of Silence. The storm above her head, if the eye of that storm grows to a certain length it will be big enough to swallow the entire planet, thus casting everyone in it into a silent death,"_ Princess Aureka explained telepathy to them.

"You're too late. You are no match for my power. Darklings ATTACK!" commanded Denosh.

"Hey T.K., I wonder what would happen if we combine elemental magic with our power?" pondered Trista.

"I don't know Trista. Let's find out," said T.K. with a smile.

"RAHAHAhAAHH!" cackled the Darklings as they charged forward on command.

"HAAA!" shouted Jenna as she jumped and started to slowly spin around. She landed, but kept spinning herself and weapon, hacking some Darklings to bits. Zac swung the upper part of the double-bladed sword forward, beheading a Darkling, and then he brought the bottom part up as well and sliced another. Trista swung her left and then right fist, then she jumped over the Darkling's back and stabbed it from behind.

"There's way too many," said Angela as she hacked and slash just by adjusting her sword. She ran up a Darkling's back and pushed off of it and stabbed another in the chest.

"Notice," answered T.K. as he hooked his swords together and twirled them around him, knocking any and all Darklings that tried to jump him from all angles. He unhooked the swords and swung his left sword into the heart of a Darkling.

Jenna slid her sword into the ground and jumped in the air again as she powered up and said, "Emerald Avalanche!" and upon landing she slammed her sword down into the ground head first, causing mountains and the ground to crumble, wiping out an impressive number of Darklings.

"Sapphire Tsunami!" shouted Angela. She swung her sword once and unleashed a Tsunami like no other that killed on impact.

"Trista…Zac, combine!" yelled T.K. as two Darklings scratched him.

"Diamond Whirl Wind!" shouted Trista, locking her swords together.

"Ruby Inferno!" yelled Zac, spinning the double-bladed sword around and around. Their combine power created a tornado made of fire and it swept through the field. This kept the Darklings from reaching the kingdom, Laberia. Travis locked and crossed his swords as an electrical energy started to gather,

"Citrine Static Charge!" he roared, throwing this static ball into enemy territory.

"You heroes are starting to really piss me off," said Denosh. Trista waved her swords as a gust of wind picked Jenna up and her axe sword locked with Denosh's staff. "Unimpressive," said Denosh as she grabbed Jenna's neck.

"Citrine Static Charge!" yelled T.K. The static ball exploded into multiple lightning dragons as three dragons had their sights on Denosh. Denosh punched Jenna and sent her crashing down into the ground hard. Denosh then pointed her skull at the dragons, causing the shards to glow bright red. When this happened, the dragons' color changed to dark red and revised their attack.

"Shit," cussed T.K. as the three dragons came at him.

"Zen-baladen!" shouted Angela as a water shield surround T.K. and absorb the electrical dragons.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Denosh, stirring her staff high in the air as the eye of the dark storm enlarged. Black lightning came crashing down as the skull's shards glowed even brighter. Denosh swung the staff down and the shards unleash a furious electrical current that wrapped around the Elemental Knights, shocking them to death,

"AHHHHHHAHAHAHA!!!"

"_Animum Remitto!_" cast Denosh as the current shattered their armor, causing all five of them to collapse.

"Heeheehahaha. Fear me for I am the Bringer of Silence! Heeheehahaha!"

* * *

"Warriors…Warriors, wake up!" shouted Prince Dycoon. Zac, Angela, Jenna, Trista, and Travis began to open up their eyes slowly, seeing that they were still alive, but badly hurt. 

"Wha…what just happened?" asked Jenna.

"Denosh's…too strong," admitted Prince Dycoon.

"NO DAMMIT!" cried out Travis. "We've been through too much to let her shatter this planet in silence." Zac notice Angela was covered in blood while Trista's left arm was dislocated.

"There has to be away," said Jenna. "Where's Aureka?"

"…"

"Dycoon?" asked Angela.

"…she went to battle Denosh and wanted to me stay behind and to send the rest of the guards once she is done. She's hoping to at least weaken her," he explained.

"She'll be killed!" lashed Zac.

"NO! We…are Elemental Knights now. We have or share the power of the gods. We WILL not be defeated this way," said Travis, slowly standing up by himself. Prince Dycoon eyes widen seeing a five of them standing up. All five of them having a glowing aura. "We are Legendary…and," said Travis, putting his hand out. Zac, Angela, Jenna, and Trista placed their hand on Travis' and in unison said "UNITED WE STAND!" Suddenly their aura's fused together as it knocked Prince Dycoon down. When he looked up he couldn't believe his eyes for all five were now…just one,

"I…am Cosmosis, Elemental Hero of the Cosmos!"


	12. Episode 48: Flora Elemental Power!

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 8: Bringer of Silence

((The time has finally arrived; Princess Aureka and Prince Dycoon are finally getting married. The Witches of the Elements must fulfill their destiny and become the legendary Elemental Knights. Strange vibrations have begun warning Jenna of the danger that is the malevolent evil known as The Bringer of Silence as it threatens to trigger the apocalyptic cataclysm known as The Reign of Silence.))

* * *

Episode 48: Flora Elemental Power!

The dark clouds started to spread their way throughout the planet, covering the sky in complete darkness.

"Co…Cosmosis?" said Prince Dycoon shockingly as he stood up slowly. In front of him was a guy in full fledged armor. His armor color wise was a mixture of metallic silver and black while he wore a small crown-like helmet that had small wings on each side. Cosmosis had long silky black hair with tiny stars that twinkled. He was taller than Dycoon and his eyes were fuchsia. When he spoke, his voice echoed with the voices of all five Elemental Knights.

Cosmosis turned seeing that Denosh was gone and the rest of the Darklings are charging for a second fight.

"Leave everything to me," he said. Cosmosis spread out his arms and waved the palm of his hands around once as the swords of the Elemental Knights started to appear before him in a circle. All five weapons combined together, creating a spetum spear.

He held the spear firmly in his hands, placing his arms above his head so the spear turned upside down, touching his back. Cosmosis then rotated the spear, extending it to his right.

"Stones of Destiny!" he yelled and in slow motion he swung the spear from right to left and then twirled around his head. When it came back around and pointed to the north, time resumed back and a shock wave of power stretched out and eliminated every single Darkling that was on the planet with one swoop. "Now…for Denosh."

* * *

Denosh hovered above the ground, sensing her army disappearing one by one. She pushed back her hair seeing The Reign of Silence growing in size.

"Enough!" Denosh turned her head seeing Princess Aureka approaching from behind.

"Princess?! I am so honored by your presence," said Denosh with disgust in her voice.

"How dare you enter my kingdom…my domain and threaten the lives of us all?" asked Princess Aureka.

"Because I can. It's…my nature, I was created that way," explained Denosh.

"Then I have no choice, but to bring you down," said Princess Aureka. She placed her hands below her waist and Flora crystal appeared and with that four angelic wings sprouted from her back.

"Oh bring it on," Denosh stress with excitement. The handle disappeared and the skull just levitated in her hands as she lifted it up above her head, directing at the eye of the dark storm. Black lightning crashed down, destroying everything in its path. "Be gone!" shouted Denosh, pointing the skull at Aureka. The glowing red shards surrounded the skull in a violent aura which resulted into a beam blast that caused Aureka to spin around and Aureka fly up into the air to dodge.

Princess Aureka released a white beam which made Denosh move and land feet first on the ground. Aureka and Denosh had their objects pointed and both fired at the same time and when the two beams hit an explosion of power shattered throughout the sky. Mist was the end result as Aureka gasped in surprise when Denosh popped through it suddenly. Denosh swung the skull and Aureka did the same with her flower crystal and the two objects locked in battle. This was the first time Princess Aureka swung the Flora crystal like a sword. The crystal and skull clashed back and forth as both Aureka and Denosh took it to the ground floor.

"This world will forever purge in silence," stressed Denosh.

"Never! I love this world and all the people with it," defended Princess Aureka.

"Then let me show you the true power of The Silence!" shouted Denosh as she started to change. Denosh's mask evolved into a horrific evil clown-like mask with sharpen teeth and a wicked grin. A demonic aura took over the skull as it too evolved, turning blood red and also sprouting sharp teeth and horns.

Denosh swirled the skull around her once, Princess Aureka put up a shield, but the blast was too much and knocked her into a building.

"Heeheehahaha," laughed Denosh, hovering above the ground again, directly in the center of the eye of the dark storm. Princess Aureka began pushing debris off of her and moved as Denosh sent another powerful blast that took out the entire building for good.

"My power is beyond the limits of yours," said Denosh.

"Wanna bet!" Princess Aureka turned around as Denosh looked too, seeing a tall man in armor heading their way.

"I am Cosmosis, Elemental Hero of the Cosmos." Cosmosis held his spear up as Angela, Travis, Jenna, Zac, and Trista's Crystal Hearts gathered around and began circling the weapon. The weapon dispersed into tiny stars, fusing their Crystal Hearts into one soul crystal.

"The Elemental Crystal!" said Princess Aureka.

"You ready princess?" asked Cosmosis in which she noted. The Elemental Crystal was the combine power and hearts of all five Elemental Warriors looking like a Selenite crystal.

"I don't care who you are. YOU ALL WILL DIE!" shouted Denosh, pointing the red devilish skull directly on Cosmosis and Princess Aureka as a giant blast of pure hatred and fear shot downward. The Elemental Crystal started to glow, creating a barrier around them as the beam hit and began to crack it.

Suddenly Princess Aureka held the levitating Flora crystal in her hands as a new found power erupted inside of her as she cast,

"Flora… Crystal!" Cosmosis did the same, charging the crystal up and said along with Aureka,

"Elemental…Cosmic!" And together they channeled their power and locked their crystals together and in one screamed,

"POWER!!!" And two identical white beams blasted out of their crystals and intertwine with each other as one colorful blast, pushing Denosh's beam back so fast, she didn't have a chance to teleport out as the mega beam hit,

"AAHAHAHAHAHHANANOOOOOOO!!!" Her mask shattered, which surprisingly she had no face whatsoever. Along with the mask the skull shattered too and the amazing colorful blast disintegrated Denosh for good and flew up into the eye of the dark storm and absorbed it, turning Elona back to the way it was.

As light shined down on their faces, the Elemental Hero of the Cosmos fell to his knees and when he hit the ground face first, his body split into five individual people.

"Warriors!" gasped Aureka. Prince Dycoon ran up next to them, seeing that they were all passed out, but Zac and Aureka,

"I…felt it…there's…there's another element…another Elemental Warrior out there," whispered Zac before passing out like the others. With help from Dycoon, Aureka was able to teleport everyone back to the castle so they may rest for the battle was over…or was it?

Sand started to swirl around, forming a figure as he stepped through. Na'ash crossed his hands and fingers and began chanting,

"Gaws zu gen zu, reggie hung gaws zu. Gen swan yo, reggie gen zu za. Go zu gen zu, reggie hung gone zu. Gen swally, gen zu za. Gaws zu gen zu, reggie hung gaws zu. Gen swan yo, reggie gen zu za!" After the chant he held out his hands as the two red shards hovered above them and the shattered skull reformed back to its normal state as strange creepy organ music started to play in the background. All of a sudden a pair of huge dark green shaded eyes appeared over him. The eyes had a very small pupil with shading around it.

"Huhahahahuh. Huhahahahhuuuh." The eyes stared down directly at the skull. "Huhahahahuh. Huhahahahhuuuh," cackled the female voice as the tiny pupils in her dark green shaded eyes brighten brighter than the sun.


	13. Episode 49: Something Extraordinary

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 8: Bringer of Silence

((The time has finally arrived; Princess Aureka and Prince Dycoon are finally getting married. The Witches of the Elements must fulfill their destiny and become the legendary Elemental Knights. Strange vibrations have begun warning Jenna of the danger that is the malevolent evil known as The Bringer of Silence as it threatens to trigger the apocalyptic cataclysm known as The Reign of Silence.))

* * *

Episode 49: Something Extraordinary

"With this ring I wed," said Prince Dycoon, slipping a gold and silver wedding ring onto her left ring finger.

"With this ring I also wed," said Princess Aureka, slipping a silver and gold wedding band onto his left ring finger.

"And by the power invested in my, I know pronounce you Prince & Princess Leonn'e Vandarama. You may now kiss the bride," said the Priest. And with that said Prince Dycoon and Princess Aureka kissed as their guest and friends began standing up and clapping.

"WOOOOOOO!" screamed Jenna, throwing up the horn sign.

"…damnnmmn," whispered Angela because it was all up in her hear. Prince Dycoon and Princess Aureka ran joyfully up the isle as the gang met them in the back room.

"Alright," said Zac.

"Congratulation!" said Travis genuinely.

"Sooo is about time," smiled Trista, holding Travis' hand.

"Can this day get any better?" asked Princess Aureka. Suddenly the entire palace began shaking violently. It was as if someone grabbed the planet and started shaking it like a snow globe.

"The hell?" asked Jenna.

"What's happening?" asked Prince Dycoon, holding onto Aureka.

"Another Children of Xion?" asked Trista.

"Can't be. Denosh was suppose to be the last one…right?" questioned T.K. The morning air suddenly felt heavy as a bright flash escaped in front of them. What looked like lightning was crackling from an area of the building, leaping from wall to wall. Each time the energy seemed to surge the clouds began to swarm. The wind was strong now, pulling them in. Everyone huddled together as the final thunderous roar burst from the mouth of the building, leaving nothing but silence in its wake. Soon after what lay before them was a guy lying on the floor.

"Who the hell is that?" asked Angela.

"I don't know but…Jenna you check it out," said Trista, pushing Jenna out of the group huddle.

"Bitch," said Jenna at Trista.

"Just go," said Trista, sowing her away. Jenna slowly crept up toward this person, keeping her guard up just in case something was to happen. She began to poke him, but got no reaction. As she moved closer toward him she touched and turned his face and her eyes widen when suddenly his eyes flashed opened and he unpredictably rotated his legs, kicking Jenna back away from him, back flip and while doing the back flip he grabbed his bow that was on the floor, landed on one knee, turned his body and pulled back the bow, pointing an arrow at them.

The reason why Jenna hesitated was because this guy had a short cut wild hair style, but his hair was a rainbow-ish color just like Princess Aureka's and his eyes were grey just like Prince Dycoon's. And with that said, he let go of the arrow, launching it at them.

**END  
**

* * *

((Thank you all soooo much for checking out Season 2 book 8 of Witches of the Elements. Stay tuned for Season 2: W.O.T.E, Book 9: Bringer of Power. Lets just say things heats up and you won't want to miss it.))


End file.
